The present invention concerns motor cars and more particularly it relates to an arrangement for protecting automobiles for conveyance of passengers against overheating of the interior thereof by the sun and also to provide privacy wherever that is required.
It is a well known and frequently experienced nuisance that a car which had been parked during the hours of daylight--even for an hour or two only--at a place where no shade is available, becomes very hot inside so that sometimes it is almost impossible for the driver and passenger to enter the car. The heat sometimes reaches a degree which makes it impossible to touch the steering wheel and metal parts within the car. This is due to sun irradiation, the sun rays penetrating through the windows of the car. Since cars intended for conveyance of passengers have glazed practically the upper half of the car body and since parked cars have to have the windows closed (in view of possible theft of articles in the car or unauthorized entry), means have to be found to protect the interior of the car against becoming hot inside the passenger compartment.